Strange Dreams
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: 'You HAVE to look away' I yelled at myself in my head, but I couldn't turn away from this amazingly wrong, disgusting... sexy act... READ AND REVIEW, CO-ED FIC BETWEEN MissBlossomUtonium AND Hatemylife68!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys and gals! :D So here's a one-shot me and my good friend 'Hatemylife68' worked co-ed on :) I started and we wrote one sentense each! And (hopefully) there will be more lovely smutty co-ed fics from us in the near future :D Read, Review and most importantly, Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>I awoke from the most pleasurable sleep I'd had in a while to a loud creaking noise coming from Hikaru's side of the king sized bed we shared.<br>As soon as I had heard that sound, I was fully awake, and wondering what in the world Hikaru could've been doing.  
>I started to crain my head over my shoulder, catiously taking a peek at the identical version of myself lying mere inches away from me.<br>He looked like he had been having a nightmare.  
>But when I looked a little closer I noticed he had been doing something very, very different.<br>I began to blush when I realized he had been having an erotic dream!  
>My eyes widened in shock and I felt my stomach twist, but not in disgust, as I heard him whisper something along the lines of, "Shit! Not again!"<br>I wondered what and who he was dreaming about, feeling jealousy bubble up in my stomach at the thought that it probably wasn't me.  
>He seemed to be awake now though, as he kept shuffling, I guess to try and get comfortable - or try to do something else, maybe?<br>I blushed again at the thought of what he was about to do.  
>As the bed stared to shake ever so slightly, I knew the right thing to do would be to look away, but I just... couldn't.<br>It was intoxicating, to see him so desperate, so needy, and so eager to give himself pleasure.  
>His face was flushed beet red and his eyes were closed, but I could tell they had a nervous glint to them none the less.<br>I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
>But he kept mumbling, his voice only just too quite to make out and - honestly - I wasn't really paying much attention, due to the fact my eyes were glued to a fast moving object under the duvet.<br>'You HAVE to look away!' I yelled at myself in my head, but I couldn't turn away from this amazingly wrong, disgusting... sexy act.  
>I felt something intensly hot seep through my body travelling down south towards my new problem area.<br>I felt conflicted, wondering if I could get away with taking care of my own problem without him knowing I was awake.  
>Another brief look over his body through the duvet and that flushed colour hinting his cheeks pushed me over the edge.<br>I roughly shoved my hand down my pants and grasped my cock.  
>Jerking at my member in a rushed and feverish rythem, I suddenly became just as desperate for release as my twin.<br>But then, I heard him mutter something that made me stop completely.  
>"K-Kao...A-ahh, Kao!"<br>My eyes opened even wider than before and I stopped moving completely.  
>But apparently he didn't as a gruff moan passed his lips and I could only guess that he'd came... to me.<br>I closed my eyes and tried to breathe, and also tried to resist the urge to jump him right there.  
>But it was becoming increasingly hard when my hard-on was aching for release so much, and the <em>tight<em> pants _coming_ from his mouth were just oh so tempting.  
>I lifted one of my hands towards him slightly, but held it in place, not knowing what to do.<br>So I just let my instincts take over.  
>I turned him over so he was laying on his back and swung my leg over him so I was straddling his waist.<br>Staring down at his face, he looked back at me with wide, tear-glazed eyes.  
>My arms shook as I contemplated what I should so, but then I just decided to close my eyes and do it.<br>And by 'do it', I meant do _him_...  
>I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.<br>He responded quickly, kneading his lips together with mine in a perfect harmony.  
>I pushed my tongue out, feeling so happy to know this was happening.<br>And the fact he willingly opened his mouth to let my tongue explore didn't help the problem confined to my pants in the least.  
>Our tongues fought for dominance, but eventually he gave up and let me take control.<br>Which was (by the way) by far, the _hottest_ thing I've ever experianced in my life... Well, 'til then at least.  
>I thrust my hips down and brushed our lengths together.<br>Hikaru let the cutest little mewl slide past his swollan lips and into my hot cavarn.  
>I liked the sound of that, so I did it again.<br>And again, and again - repeating this motion until he couldn't even form the small gasps anymore.  
>"S-stop," he said eventually, grabbing my hips to cease my movements.<br>I stared down at him, not quite understanding why he'd wanted to stop.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried that I had done something wrong.<br>"A-are you sure you want to do this, Kao?" His big eyes gazed into mine and as a small smile graced my mouth, the one reply I didn't have to think about for a single second slipped my lips.  
>"Yes, I'm sure," I moaned, pressing my lips to his again.<br>This time there was no hesitation as we knead our lips together in a passionatly fast rythem, enjoying every movement immensely.  
>I began pressing our hips together again, and I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his pants.<br>He moaned into my mouth and I slid my hand down his pants, sqeezing his ass promisingly.  
>He gasped and began fumbling with my waistband, pulling my pants all the way down my legs.<br>I managed to pull his down too, letting my cock brush his tight hole - tempting his has always been a delight.  
>He gasped and squirmed, looking more like a shy little uke than I ever had at the club.<br>It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen and I _almost_ forgot about pleasuring him too.  
>But then I remembered that it wasn't all about me.<br>I curled my hand around Hikaru's face and stared tenderly into his eyes, silently asking for permission to go on.  
>He kissed me tenderly, and that was all I needed to know that he was ready.<br>So, I plunged myself into him, sheating my length in that tight heat that was Hikaru.  
>He threw his head back, moaning and wrapping all of his appendages around me.<br>And I couldn't help the resulting moan that slipped my lips at the same time.  
>I tried to hold as still as possible in order to not hurt him.<br>Placing comforting kisses to his cheeks and neck to try and keep him calm, I managed to persude his legs around my waist with little effort for better positioning.  
>He was taking deep breaths, his chest heaving in and out as he tried to hold back tears.<br>I tilted his head up slightly and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, begining to move a little when he relaxed in my arms.  
>I moved slowly, so as not to hurt him anymore than I already had.<br>But as the groans of pain became ones of pleasure, my pace began to quicken.  
>He was soon moaning my name with every strike, urging me to go, "Faster! Harder! I said faster!"<br>I would've grinned at his enthusiasm if all my energy hadn't been elsewhere.  
>"I don't think I can last much longer," I ground out, gripping his hips so tightly I was sure they would bruise.<br>"N-neither can I," his brother agreed, bucking back with all the might he had left to try and create the most pleasurable rythem he could.  
>"Alright then, let's go," I said, picking up speed even more (as if that was possible).<br>And with a few more mad thrusts, we both came in _complete _union - something that probably wasn't possible if we weren't twins.  
>I colasped on him, breathing as though I had just run 1,000 miles.<br>And I guess in some twisted way - I had.  
>I could feel Hikaru place his hands on my chest, trying as hard as he could to push me off of him.<br>But seeing as he had no strength left, I rolled off of him and settled next to him with my head resting on his chest, content with just listening to his rapid heartbeat begin to settle.  
>"So," Hikaru began, breathing just as deeply as I was, "that's sex, huh?"<br>"Heh, yeah..." I agreed. "And there I was thinking _I_ would be the uke during sex. Huh."  
>"Me too," he said, looking of to the side and laughing.<br>I stared into his beautiful amber orbs before I noticed tears brimming on their edges. "Hika, y-you don't... regret it, do you?"  
>"I... don't regret it, just..." he looked like he was contemplating something important, and I was getting worried.<br>I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, silently telling him I was listening.  
>"Well... what will everyone say? Haruhi and... everyone!" He nearly yelled, burying his head in his pillow.<br>I used my pinky finger to raise his head up so our foreheads touched as I whispered to him in a soothing tone. "I don't care, my love for you has _nothing_ to do with them or their opinions."  
>I heard him sigh deeply, but I wasn't sure if it was in irritation or relief.<br>But when I took a peek at his still slightly flushed face, I knew for sure it was the latter.  
>"So, we're good?" I asked, lightly brushing my lips agaisnt his forehead.<br>"Heh," he sighed contently, nuzzling father into my hair, "we're _so_ good... So, up for a Round two?"  
>"Hmm... you bet," I moaned, nuzzling him with my head.<br>I sighed at the contact and one thought passed through my mind: 'Tonight will be a good night...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'dya think? :) Review and let us know ^^**


End file.
